User talk:Sylph Natural
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Sylph page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shadowblade777 (talk) 12:57, April 25, 2014 (UTC) -traps in a hamster ball- (థДథ) muh-huh-huh-huh. YMunesanzun (talk) 08:48, April 27, 2014 (UTC) You may think you have trapped me, but I actually dodged your bind with my high speed devastating gale. I guess I was too fast for you to notice. Sylph Natural (talk) 08:45, April 28, 2014 (UTC) ummm, i see, but here we not have a private message stuff (outside the talks, but is not so private) so him maybe make you note on your talks profile is nice see you also. Sylph, come sometimes on IRC, I would like to talk with you about something. :P Who are you? Sylph Natural (talk) 07:18, May 14, 2014 (UTC) A stalker, obviously. /definitely does not have the hamster ball right now /nope. definitely not. YMunesanzun (talk) 10:25, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I tried to go on IRC but the channel seems to be down. Sylph Natural (talk) 07:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) It isn't down. It just doesn't work for some people. -,- Go here a click on "Connect" - http://search.mibbit.com/search/%23mgq New window will open, just put your nickname in and press "Go", then go back to the page I gave you earlier and click multiple times on "Connect". Go back to the client and IRC should load itself in a few seconds, if not go back to the first page and click on "Connect" again. Awawa... My head hurts. I don't like complicated things. Let's just talk here. Sylph Natural (talk) 21:09, May 16, 2014 (UTC) If that's hard for you, I have nothing more to say. :) Well excuuuse me mr.smartypants for not meeting your expectations. Sylph Natural (talk) 09:06, May 17, 2014 (UTC) No problem, Sylphy. I never expected anything from you, but I thought that clicking on a few buttons is easy enough for anyone. I was wrong! Well, now he's just being a jackass. /gives Sylph a piece of caramel YMunesanzun (talk) 10:27, May 17, 2014 (UTC) That was sarcastic, you know? Sylph is Sylph! YaaaY, thanks! *takes the caramel* You are now a friend~o! X) Sylph Natural (talk) 18:17, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Ahhh, whatever... I apologize that I was mean, Sylph. ;_; /offers an apology I accept your apology mysterious person X if you identify yourself. Sylph Natural (talk) 19:38, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Do I really have to? -,- Welp, here I am. I know you are stunned. It's not like you know me or anything! Miyame (talk) 19:54, May 18, 2014 (UTC) awesome! Now gimme a hug :L ...Is what I would say, but you're tiny as hell, so I don't see how that's gonna work out.YMunesanzun (talk) 03:37, May 25, 2014 (UTC) *hugs YMunesanzun's index finger* Hugs! (^_^) Sylph Natural (talk) 09:42, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :D eheheh YMunesanzun (talk) 04:39, July 8, 2014 (UTC)